


Train rides

by shamelesslygreys



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesslygreys/pseuds/shamelesslygreys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey everyone! I was taking the “L” today to downtown Chicago, like I do most days. I thought of Shameless while on it and wanted to make a short little story about if Mickey and Ian were together in season 6 and rode the “L”. It’s based a bit on that scene where Caleb (ew) and Ian kiss and then the guy across the street says disgusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train rides

“It’s fucking freezing.” Mickey says as the trains blow past him, wind crashing against his jacket. “C’mon.” Ian smiles as he motions to get on the red line train. Mickey steps onto the train and sits down next to Ian, blowing into his hands to warm up. Ian smiles, “C’mere.” He says reaching out for Mickey’s hands. He flinches for a second, which Ian notices. He starts to lower his hands before Mickey pulls them back. Ian looks at him, “I’m thinking when we get to Grand, we can get off and walk down to the Hancock building, where all the food and shopping and shit is.” Mickey nods still staring at his hand that’s holding Ian’s- in public. “Mick.” Ian says snapping Mickey out of his thoughts, “Huh?” Mickey asks. “Does that sound ok?” Ian replies. Mickey nods, “Yeah, whatever, Man.” Ian smiles pressing a kiss to the top of Mickey’s hair. He jumps in reaction, then melts into Ian’s tighter grip on his hand. “That’s disgusting.” A man sitting across from them says. The only other person around, is an old man shouting “Fuck” at himself, and punching the air.

Ian looks up at the man, “The fuck you just say?” He snaps. The familiar feeling of shame builds up in Mickey’s gut, and as a reflex- he untangles his hand with Ian’s. “Mick?” Ian stops yelling at the close-minded man across and realizes Mickey isn’t holding his hand anymore. Mickey shrugs in response. “Really? You're gonna let this dumb-fuck make you feel like you can’t hold my hand?” Ian asks to which Mickey doesn’t respond.

“I’m sorry but due to mechanical issues the train is stopping momentarily, it will start again as soon as we fix this which should be a couple of minutes, we apologize for the inconvenience.” The loudspeaker announces. “Great.” Ian laughs. Mickey looks at his boyfriend and realizes- why the fuck does he care about what some shithead thinks. He pulls Ian into a quick- but deep kiss while simultaneously holding up his middle finger to the man sitting across. “Fucking gross.” The man replies standing up to sit in another seat. “Fuck you, too.” Mickey says. 

“You didn’t have to do that, Mick.” Ian says with butterflies still in his stomach. “Whatever.” Mickey grunts, which Ian knows is really a “Yes, I did.” Mickey interlaces his fingers again with Ian, and to Ian’s surprise rests his head on his shoulder. As the train starts up again, Mickey is already half-asleep. “I love you.” Ian whispers, not sure if Mickey is even awake. Ian smiles and looks around to notice the bigoted asshole is gone. “I love you, too.” Mickey says muffled into Ian’s jacket.


End file.
